Golden Time Black
by GoliatoS
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera encontrado con ella, será enemiga? Será amiga? Líder? O...? Vamos a averiguar si la oscuridad puede reparar un corazón destrozado.
1. Otra ruta

En esta historia quisiera hacer algo alterno a él pasado del protagonista, algo más oscuro que haya pasado después de que lo rechazaran, por ello este contenido tiene algo de spoiler por si aún no han visto la serie (que es algo raro ) pero por si acaso yo ya avise jejeje, también no he visto algun fic de este anime en español así que cree el mio espero les guste, y sin más empecemos.

Las novelas de Golden Time así como sus personajes no me pertenecen.

\--Capítulo 1--

\--Otra ruta--

En la entrada de la escuela.

Banri: /Rinda ya se tardo en su club, voy a revisar que ocurre, parece que quiere llover/.

En el club.

Rinda: No de ninguna manera, no me gusta para nada solo es un amigo.

Amiga 1: Eeee pero siempre están juntos cuando entran a la escuela y salen, segura que no están juntos?

Amiga 2: Siii yo pensé igual, además siempre sonríen mientras están juntos, eso para mi es amor.

Amiga 3: Jiu Jiu, ya solo admite lo Rinda, pero Banri te gusta.

Rinda: No no como se les ocurre, además yo veo a Banri como mmm... Un hermanito que siempre estoy cuidando si eso, ademas no es alguien en quien confiar jejeje siempre depende de mi así que (tomando aire) NO ME GUSTA BANRII, espero le haya quedado claro.

Todas: Siiii ok.

Rinda: Bien, espero les haya quedado claro... Bueno ya es hora de irnos jejejeje...

_En ese momento que habré la puerta se da cuenta de que Banri estaba del otro lado y que no solo oyó todo, también tenía una cara de estar_ _a punto de llorar_

Rida: (temblando le la voz) Banri.. Yo.

_Banri sale corriendo de ahí _

Rinda: BANRI ESPERAAA.

Banri: / Por qué? Por qué? POR QUÉ?/

_Se tropieza en una especie de callejón desconocido y algo oscuro_

Banri: ouch!! (Empezando a llorar) Por qué Rinda? No soy confiable? Soy demasiado débil? Solo soy un llorón? Solooo... (desgarrandose la voz) SE HACER ESTO AL PARECER!!!, ME QUIERO MORIR!!!!!

_En ese momento recibe una patada fuerte en la espalda con una bota negra_

??? :ORRA no digas ese tipo de cosas gritando y tan a ligera, mínimo guarda silencio o yo misma te mato.

Banri: (completamente seco y sin sentimientos) Entonces seguiré gritando, prefiero que me maten ya que yo mismo no podría hacerlo (estirando los brazos a los laterales) VAMOS.

_De repente siente una cachetada y un puñetazo en el estómago_Banri:Pwhe... que... QUE DEMONIOS Haces.

???: Je, no soportas ni eso golpes y ya estas hablando de morir, todavía eres un niño así que primero reacciona, (le da otra cachetada con la otra mano). Ya mejor?

Banri: Tuuu, (levantando el puño, pero en cuanto ve sus ojos se detiene y lo baja lentamente con la otra mano), no es justo eres una chica.

???: Y qué? Aún si lo hubieras intentado falla...(se detiene al ver al chico decaer otra vez) Tsk Aaaa maldición y yo solo iba por unas botanas, pero ya vi que no te puedo dejar solo, pero ven sígueme.

Banri: Pero no te conozco.

???: Y? De todas formas te quieres morir, acaso importa donde y con quien? Pero tienes razón, soy Nana un gusto.

Banri: Nana??

Nana: Algún problema? (acercándose enojada) Eeeee.

Banri:(Nervioso) n-no ninguno e-es un bonito nombre je jeje je.

Nana: Bueno aunque solo me llaman así, no tienes el derecho de saber mi verdadero nombre, así que no preguntes. ENTENDIDO??

Banri: Si (posando como militar) por cierto yo soy Tada Banri.

Nana: Jm, Entonces sígueme Tada Banri.

**Hoy lo dejaré por aquí, espero les haya gustado, sinceramente a mi me gusta ese personaje, y siento que no estuvo en la serie tanto como esperaba, por ello lo quiero centrar más aquí, así que sin más.****Hasta lueguis. **


	2. Senpai?

Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por tardar tanto en subir otro capitulo, intentare siempre subirlos los sabados o domingos, pero en todo caso mejor continuemos donde lo dejamos.

**CAPITULO 2**

**S-Senpai?**

Banri: Pero, por que te seguiria?

Nana: Aaaa? Vas a cuestionar todo lo que te ordene? ademas puedo ver por tu cara que necesitas pensar en varias cosas, piensalas mientras oyes mi guitarra para que fluya mas tu cerebro, entendido?

Banri: Pero...

Nana: E-N-T-E-N-D-I-D-O?

Banri: S-si.

Nana: Bien, ademas.. necesito que me des tu opinion, sobre mi forma de tocar para ver si te hace querer u odiar la vida.

Banri: /_en voz baja/ _ya de porsi la odio.

Nana: dijiste algo Tada Banri? ni me has oido eeee?

Banri: No perdon, no dije nada de nada /_negando con la cabeza rapido_/

Nana: Tsk, pero primero vamos al mini super, quiero comprar unas cosas y tu cargaras las cosas obviamente.

Banri: */no es como que me pueda negar*/ ok.

(De camino al mini mercado hubo mucho silencio el cual solo incomo a Banri debido a que no sabia que preguntarle a Nana sin que esta se ofenda, ella en cambio solose limito a mirar los alrededores)

(En el mini mercado)

Banri: Esto... Nana?

Nana: Ahora que?

Banri: Em, Por qué dejas que un chico que acabas de conocer este asi con tigo comprando? digo no se si tus amigos o novio piensen mal de ti.

Nana: Aaa, no le tomes importancia, no tengo novio y mis amigos me estan esperando para tocar, pero sera hasta la noche asi que mientras se dedican a otras cosas, ademas no es como que yo sea de por aqui.

Banri: Oooo /_chocando sus manos_/ eso explica tu asento, de donde eres?

Nana: Oyeee no te burles de mi asento quedo claro, y soy de Warabi de Saitama, yo solo vine a pasar el rato con mis amigos antes de entrar a nuestro penultimo año en la universidad.

Banri: mm si si te entien... Universidad?

Nana: Si eso dije.

Banri: Yo pense que eramos de la edad y que tu maquillaje te hacia solo ver mas madura.

Nana: Ni se te ocurra meterte con mi estilo quedo claro, ademas se te nota que apenas vas para la universidad verdad.

Banri: Si de hecho quiero ir a la universidad de Tokyo.

Nana: Hoo ooo, mira que ya fue coincidencia encontrarnos pero seguirme a la universidad... te podria decir acosador.

Banri: Estas en la universidad de Tokyo?

Nana: Asi es.

Banri: Wow jejeje entonces te veremos ahi senpai, deja que le cuente a... /_agacha la cabeza_/

Nana: Le cuentes a quien? oye que te pasa?

Banri: Perdon solo recorde algo que no quiero y...

Nana: Tsk aaaaa que molestia, mira terminemos de comprar y mejor vamonos al departamento que necesito ensayar antes de la noche.

Banri: Si /_aun bajo_/.

Nana: pues apurate ya Tada Banri.

(De ida al departamento)

Banri: Oye Nana, pero si no eres de aqui a que departamento te refieres?.

Nana: Aaa no te conte, mientras estoy aqui estoy viviendo con una amiga.

Banri: Pero no sera problematico si invitas a un un chico al departamento de tu amiga? Encima recien nos conocimos.

Nana: Descuida digo que me quedo con ella pero en realidad le cuido el departamento mientras ella va a visitar a sus padres, y ademas la vere en la cotocada de hoy ya que ya viene de regreso, y no es como que te quedes a dormir ahi.

Banri: Pero...

Nana: Aaaaa, pero pero pero, aprende mas palabras, eso si, si intentas algo se como cortar con una cuerda de guitarra entendido?

Banri: S-si, descuida solo te oire tocar.

Nana: E iras al concierto.

Banri: Pero...

Nana: Aaaaa.

Banri: Perdon, emm no tengo boleto.

Nana: Toma /_saca un boleto de su pantalon_/ se nota que necesitas mas que solo una guitarra.

Banri: Ya para que me opongo.

Nana: No esperaba menos. Bueno llegamos.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sin mas me despido.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	3. A tocar!

Buenas, se que este capitulo lo subi antes de tiempo, pero mas vale temprano que tarde, ademas no veo porque no, bueno sin mas empecemos.

Capitulo 3

A tocar!

Nana: / _buscando las llaves /_ y dime Tada Banri, ¿Puedo recortar tu nombre ?, es un fastidio hablarte con tu nombre completo.

Banri: N-no es muy pronto para eso?

Nana: Ja, no te ilusiones mocoso, es para simplificar la vida, no creas mas de lo que es, ademas tu me dices Nana como si nada.

Banri: Es porque es el único nombre que se tiene de ti, no se dice te apellidas.

Nana: Ni lo sabras, pero minimo muestrame respeto mmmm ya se, soy tu Senpai no ?, dirigete como tal.

Banri: Bueno en que tienes razon.

Nana: / _abriendo la puerta / (_ minimo ya se le quito un poco lo deprimido).

Banri: C-con permiso.

Nana: Si si pasa, ¿eres demasiado serio lo sabias? Deberias empezar a ser mas aventado, ven sientete como en tu casa.

Banri: / _voz baja /_ aunque tampoco es tu casa.

Nana: Ven vamos a sentarnos, aaa deja las cosas por ahi aun asi las comeremos durante mi ensayo.

Banri: Esta bien Nana ...

Nana: ¿COMO?

Banri: S-senpai.

Nana: jajajajaja, asi esta mejor, yo te dire Tada-kun.

Banri: Como quieras, pero ya empezaras a ensayar?

Nana: Relajate todavia falta para la tocada, y tampoco me hace mucha falta , pero si insistes / _saca una guitarra negra con marcas moradas en ella /_ creo que te dejen oir un poco.

(2 minutos despues)

Nana: Dime que tal Tada-kun?

Banri: Emmm, que fue eso?

Nana: pues que mas? musica

Banri: Solo tocaste lo que sabias y comenzaste a gritar como si estuvieras poseida.

Nana: Entonces fue un exito.

Banri: No creo entenderlo.

Nana: Veras Tada-kun, la música no solo está poniendo lindos poemas y ritmo de ancianos con ello, también es toda la clase de sentimiento en ello.

Banri: ¿Y que querías expresar tu?

Nana: Frustracion, enojo, soledad, desesperacion, o algo asi.

Banri: Ya entiendo ... creo.

Nana: lo quieres intentar? Pero no con mi guitarra, agarra la del closet.

Banri: / _saca una funda de guitarra del closet_ / es esta?

Nana: No es la que esta cerca de mi sueter, pues obvio que si ves otra?

Banri: No, perdon / _va sacando la guitarra, un azul palido con detalles negros /_

Nana: Oye quedate quieto ahi / _busca su celular /_ no te muevas / _toma una foto /._

Banri: Oye, porque la foto? / _mira la foto tomada /_ Ese soy yo?

Nana: Si, ¿verdad que merecia la pena?

Banri: No me veo muy... no se seco?

Nana: Exacto, pareces un artista pensando en lo que va a expresar en el escenario.

Banri: Jejeje, pero no se tocar nada, ni se dice poner los dedos en las cuerdas.

Nana: Descuida te enseñare solo lo basico, tampoco necesitas ser realmente un experto a la primera.

(otros 10 minutos mas tarde)

Nana: y este es SI, listo y con esto.

Banri: / _toca la guitarra duro_ /

Nana: Nooooo asi no, tienes los dedos bien puestos, pero toca un poco más delicado, imagina que es algo que aprecias mucho.

Banri: (LINDA), / _toca suave pero rapido_ /.

Nana: Hooo, eso está mejor, ahora tiene el DO, RE, MI, FA, SOL, LA, SI, que te enseñe seguido.

Banri: (LINDA, LINDA) / _toca todo seguido, y mejor que antes_ / asi esta bien?

Nana: Oye chico no abuses, a mi me costó mucho solo tocando dos notas seguidas y tu hiciste las 7 bases en solo 15 minutos, tienes talento.

Banri: / _a punto de llorar_ / Pero me duele.

Nana: Oye pero si solo te dije que apretaras las cuerdas duro tampoco es para... O es por la forma de tocar la guitarra?

Banri: / _solo asciente_ /

Nana: Entonces no te contengas, dejalo salir mientras tocas, gritalo, llora, enojate, pero no lo mantengas, dejalo salir.

Banri:/_toco como pudo y solo grito mientras derramaba unas lagrimas_/AAAAAAAAAAAAA.

(2 minutos despues)

Nana: Ya te calmaste?

Banri: Eso creo.

Nana: Vamos a tocar con mi banda.

Banri: ¿Eeeeee? Pero apenas se tocar.

Nana: Apenas te desahogaste, ademas a mi publico le gusta ese tipo de expresiones, y no te preocupes no se burlaran al contrario te alabaran, que dices lo intentas ?, a parte de las anteriores propuestas esta si es opcional.

Banri: ... E-esta bien.

Nana: No te oigo.

Banri: SI LO HARE.

Nana: Esa es la actitud que necesito, ven ya casi es la hora y hay que preparar un buen vestuario.

Banri: Si, sea lo que sea.

Nana: jajajaja mucho mejor, entonces a TOCAR!

Banri: SIIIII.

(En la parte trasera del escenario)

Nana: Deja te los presento, de izquierda a derecha son, Izuka, Mari, Jonh y Setsu, obviamente no son sus nombres reales pero por el momento sera asi.

Izuka: Hey que tal me dijo Nana que tocas genial, yo toco el bajo, espero que nos puedas seguir el ritmo jejeje.

Mari: Un placer soy la que toca la bateria, em pues mucho gusto creo.

Jonh: Que hondaa, yo estoy en la consola, espero que me des unas buenas notas chico, pero bueno un placer.

Setsu: Yo soy la guitarra dos y a veces la segunda voz, pero por hoy te dejo mi puesto, descuida aun tocare pero de acompañamiento, aun asi no te confies.

Banri: S-si un placer tocar con ustedes, es mi primera vez pero espero serles de utilidad, soy...

(Flash Back de camino al concierto)

Nana: Aaa por cierto, no decimos nuestros verdaderos nombres solo los inventamos, asi que es mejor que mientras pienses en uno para presentarte.

Banri: Pero nunca me he inventado un nombre, y no quiero ser el unico que de su nombre real.

Nana: PUES PIENSALO BIEN.

(Fin del Flash back)

Banri: Soy Terri.

Todos: Bien.

Nana: Nada mal Terri jajaja.

Banri: Lo sabia se oye tan mal?

Nana: No solo me sorprendio, te queda.

Banri: Si tu lo dices.

Setsu: Bueno Terri pues vete preparando, que ya casi nos toca.

Banri: Si Setsu, Ya estoy listo.

Creo que lo dejare por aqui, el fin de semana estara el siguiente capitulo, jejejeje.

Chao.


	4. La decisión

Hola de nuevo perdon si me tarde mucho en subir un nuevo archivo, unos fines de semana un tanto ocupados, pero en fin comencemos con la cuarta parte.

CAPITULO 4 LA DECISION

(Todos subiendo al escenario y tomando sus lugares)

Mari: Bueno, ya estamos aqui.

Jonh: Tranquila Mari, solo espéranos y das la apertura, y recuerda ser sombría... aunque ya lo pareces con la cara tan seria que tienes jejeje.

Mari: Tu quieres que te lance mi baqueta verdad?

Nana: Ya tranquilos chicos, que no ven que el mas nervioso es ... Terri /_aguantandose la risa_/

Banri: No se preocupen por mi, de hecho lo que me tiene conmocionado es el hecho de lo que paso en este dia y esta noche en especifico, el como llegue aqui.

Izuka: Me imagino, Nana no traeria a un novato de la nada sin antes jusgarlo nosotros, pero que tan buena impresión le diste para que en una noche te traiga a tocar de una.

Banri: Y-yo tambien me pregunto /_con la cabeza baja_/

Mari: Bueno, bueno prepárense que nos presente Nana y ya daré la apertura.

Los chicos: Vale...

Nana: CHICOOOOS ESTAN LISTOOOOOOS?

Publico: /_gritos de conciertos de rock, como de zombis para darse a la idea_/

Mari: /_voz baja_/ Bien, /_gritando_/ one, two... one two three, /_hace la apertura_/

(izuka empezo a tocar el bajo y Nana a tocar su guitarra)

Banri: ( que hago? que hago?, vamos tu puedes solo toca como te indico Nana, tu puedes)

Nana: Vamos toca Terri, muestrales, QUE DICEN GENTEEE?

Publico: YHEAAAAAA!

Banri: (Linda, Linda, LINDA)

(Banri empezo a tocar a punto de llorar pero saco todos sus sentimientos por medio de sus dedos y su voz)

Banri: GUAAAAAAAA (simulando sonidos de zombie)

El resto de la banda: (E-es enserio?)

(Asi tocaron por 2 canciones hasta que Banri se canso y lo reemplazo Setsu en las otras 2 canciones, y al terminar la tocada).

Jonh: Terri, tocas asombroso, de verdad es tu primera vez en esto?

Banri: Si, de hecho me enseño Nana solo unas horas antes de venir para acá.

Mari: Mentira, debe ser mentira, es mentira no Nana?

Nana: Desgraciadamente es verdad, tiene talento el chico.

Setsu: Vaya talento, oye chico considerarías formar parte de la banda? nos haria bien otra guitarra de repuesto o tocar a tres guitarras, que dices?

Banri: Emmm, no se de hecho toque para ver que tal pero no he considerado seguir con esto.

Nana: Vamos Terri, tienes talento , ademas despues de esto iremos a celebrarlo, te acuerdas que te conocia mientras hacia compras?

Banri: Si.

Nana: Era para eso, que te parece si al final de la fiesta ya que lo hayas pensado mejor nos das una respuesta, y espero que sea un si, me la debes por las lecciones.

Banri: Creo, que sera mejor pensarlo al final jejeje.

Nana: hooo hooo, no le dices no a tu senpai heee.

Banri: No quice decir eso.

Nana: Jajajaja ya lo se de verdad que eres aun un niño todavía.

Banri: Nana-senpai!

Mari: Ya iremos a la fiesta?

Nana: Aaa si, si, perdon

(Estuvieron tomando cerveza a excepción de Mari por que no le gusta mucho, y Banri por ser aun menor)

Nana: Que? Quieres pelear a caso?

Jonh: Tu eres la que quiere problemas?

Setsu: /_simulando llorar_/ vamos, vamos chicos tranquilos.

Ambos: Tu callate.

Banri: Senpai... voy por ella.

(Mari la detiene)

Banri: Mari?

Mari: Descuida, esto pasa siempre mira.

(Banri queda shokeado por lo que vio después)

Nana: Jajajaja como me puedo enojar con tigo?

Jonh: Jajajaja lo se ni yo con tigo jajajaja.

(ambos estaban abrazados de un brazo como borrachos tratando de no caerse)

Banri: Es... enserio?

Mari: Asi terminan siempre, pero queda pero Setsu, mira.

Setsu: TERIIIIII, no tengo noviaaaaaa.

Banri: Eeeee? y... que hay de malo Setsu?/_con una gota de sudor_/

Setsu: No quiero terminar soltero para toda mi vidaaaaa /_llorando_/

Banri: Ja... ya veo.

Mari:/_haciendo una risa malvada_/ mira esto Terri.

Oye Setsu.

Setsu: Mari?

Mari: Yo sere tu novia.

Setsu y Banri: En serio?

Mari: Solo si puedes ir a Tokyo y volver antes de que amanezca.

Setsu: GRACIAAAAS, ahora vuelvoo.

Banri: Oye... no crees que te pasaste? /_viendo algo preocupado_/

Mari: Ja jaja ja, descuida mira por la ventada.

Banri: Aa.

(Setsu venia de regreso)

Banri: Que paso?

Mari: Que cuando esta borracho se le olvidan donde estan los lugares, por eso se que le puedo hace esta broma sin preocuparme.

Banri: Pero y si un dia si se va?

Mari: Mmmm nunca lo habia pensado.

Nana: Oyeeee Mari... No molestes a mi kohai, Terri jajajajaja.

Banri: Nana-senpai, descuida no me molesta.

Nana: Tu calla.

Banri: Si.

Nana: Mejor dime, ya te decidiste?, pese a lo que dije antes si es necesario que estés dispuesto a seguir con esto hasta el final, no es algo que de verdad te obligue.

Banri: La verdad no lo pense mucho, despues de todo yo creo que...

Que aqui lo dejare por hoy, jejeje queria dejarlo en suspenso, pero bueno espero poder seguir en la proxima semana sin falta, en fin.

hasta la otra.


End file.
